


i

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 八嘎情侣初试spanking。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 8





	i

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友聊到spanking，觉得翔君一定很好吃。说到另一个人是谁，我说首先阿绿不行。她说阿绿怎么不行？  
> 我仔细一想，行，怎么不行？

“唔。”在数十下沉重的拍打过后，樱井着实承受不住似的，从喉咙里发出低低的呼唤。  
“对不起啊小翔！”相叶手忙脚乱。  
“没关系，我……不是因为疼才叫的。”  
相叶起初并未体味到他的意思。等到总算咂摸出话中滋味，相叶那张纯情的脸顿时和樱井臀上的手印一样红透了。  
此时的樱井并未察觉相叶纯情的无常。他仍脸冲下地跪趴在床上，被子在他身下乱七八糟地皱成一团，柔软的棉布摩挲着他的阴茎顶端。那器官已经全然坚硬，向着他小腹的方向，在空气中微微摇晃着，圆润的红色头部上渗出一点黏液来。因其形态，被单并不能立即完全吸收，反而蹭回到他身上，弄得他那根东西湿漉漉的。  
当然，相叶被挡了个严实，也看不到他身前这乱七八糟的一切，包含樱井脸上的红潮一起。他身处樱井之后，首先冲入眼帘的、此刻唯一能冲入眼帘的，就只有樱井高高翘起的臀部，此刻上面遍布着他自己的手印——来自相叶雅纪的，源于刚才沉重的拍打。拍打声此刻离他们远去了，相叶这才从清脆的、满溢了整个房间和他脑海的巴掌里回过神来，或者说、从樱井刻意翘起的臀部上分出一点关注，转而去看樱井纤腰延伸出去的结实背部与肩膀。即使是慌乱如同第一次做这个的相叶，也能在这一瞥里察觉到，自己的成员与恋人此刻脸上是泛起酡红的，那红甚至烧到了他的耳朵上。这使他更加深明了方才樱井那句话的意思，因此这一瞥也只是一瞬，他很快放弃了那一部分，转而直面被他狠狠蹂躏过的臀部。  
樱井仍保持着原来的姿势，两腿并起，跪在柔软的床铺上，甚至腰肢塌得更深了些。相叶向他凑近过去，臀瓣上的掌印也因此更为突出了，几乎要从皮肉上浮出一般，红彤彤地占据相叶完全的视野。大约是由于手劲足实，掌痕的边缘微微凸起着，相叶开始思考自己下手的轻重是否还处在“情趣”这一区间之内。  
“小翔疼吗？”相叶将方才用来鞭挞的手掌抚上那红肿的伤痕。樱井似乎因为他的抚弄而激灵了一下，相叶迟疑着，不知是否该收回手。  
“……我很喜欢。”樱井沉默了一会儿，似乎做足了心理准备，才这样说道。这其间的沉默并不长，但足够让相叶内心忐忑，几乎是等待着樱井的宣判了。尽管他们此刻处于这境遇，并非是源于他的提议，但自己作为建议的执行者，这段不知走向如何的沉默还是让他心如擂鼓。  
“我可以摸摸吗？”相叶如是问道。在得到樱井的准许后，他将手覆上樱井停留在半空中的臀部，并尽力地避免按压被拍打红肿的部分，樱井的臀部火热，转为红色的臀肉似乎在他手心里一跳一跳，像是经过他的拍打格外生出了生命一样。樱井又低声呻吟了一句，扭动了双膝，将双腿分开了，把臀部朝他的掌心凑了凑：“好痛……”  
话是这么说，臀肉却紧紧挨着他的手掌不放。他的手掌此刻也麻痛着，相叶尝试着摩挲了几下，立刻感到樱井的躯体伴随着他的呼吸在他手掌下颤抖着。樱井此刻将脸埋进了手肘里，相叶察觉到他的皮肤似乎变得更红了。  
他对着掌痕按揉下去，红肿的臀肉上浮现出白色的手印，又迅速消失了。樱井的声音和呼吸一样颤抖，闷闷地传出来：“好痛啊……相叶君怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
我怎么样？相叶想道，低头看向自己的身体。他此刻正跪坐着，衣不蔽体，双膝与小腿紧紧地压在床上。这床同样承载着樱井的双膝与手肘、小腿与小臂，这床上压着樱井的额头，樱井从柔软的被褥当中发出声音，呻吟与问询，问他怎么样。此刻樱井纤细的双腿不再紧紧闭合，而是将先前被遮住的性器官完全显露出来——硬挺的，胀红的，流出爱液的。那里正亟待抚慰，恰如他高高翘起、在微凉的空气中发着红热的双臀。  
我怎么样？相叶心想。  
“小翔，”相叶说道，“我现在好硬啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么要以不黄来证明自己有意义呢？  
> 色情文学是有它的意义的。


End file.
